


Horizen of Eternity

by SatsukiKage



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: M17但丁在U吃果子之前打败U的if背景。你接下来可能会看到以下内容：原作剧情篡改。大量私设。rape。血腥场面描写。爱与暴力。OOC。请在接受的前提下阅读。





	1. Chapter 1

一切都结束了。

但丁将剑刺入Urizen的胸口，锐利的魔刃削泥一般切开了恶魔之王的身体。树根形成的表壳下，Urizen鲜红的眼睛不甘的盯着但丁。但丁回以一个微笑，猛地拔出魔剑。恶魔巨人般的躯壳跪倒在Qliphoth的树下，在但丁的面前化作碎片。

消散的魔晶像萤火虫的光芒洒满了Qliphoth的树根。但丁沉默的收回武器，用手接了一把空中的光芒，却只抓到一把尘埃。

战斗让但丁浑身发热，他却感觉脊背发凉。熟悉又陌生的心情让他的左手掌心感到刺痛。他看了看自己的左手手掌，完好无缺，一点伤痕都没有。他自嘲的发出一声嗤笑，摇着头放下了手，同时放下了空落落的内心。

维吉尔的半身消失了。这就是最后的结局了。

但丁最后看了一眼Qliphoth结出的果实。罪恶的果实在人类血液的滋润下愈发鲜红，有生命一般蠕动着。他或许应该把它毁掉，以防别的生物把它吃下去再惹出些别的事。他朝着树的方向走了几步，却被树下多出来的身影吸引了目光。

黑色的人影拄着一把刀颤颤巍巍的站起，半裸的人除了一个破破烂烂的斗篷之外什么都没有穿。裂开的皮肤像是极度缺水的荒漠地表，苍白得不带一点血色。盖住半张脸的兜帽让但丁看不清那个人的样子。但他认得那人手里拿的刀。

是阎魔刀。

“……维吉尔？”

但丁的呼吸停顿了一下，身体在思考之前就已经冲了出去。他和人影冲撞在一起。虚弱的人和他一起撞倒在地。他撞得很猛，他们划出去半米才停下。尘埃飞扬，被撞倒的人似笑非笑的抿着嘴，暴露出的皮肤没有一处完好。

“但丁。”

干裂的唇艰难的吐出几个音节，熟悉的声音让但丁伸出的手有些颤抖。但丁抓住斗篷的兜帽，吸了一口气，他抓着自己的手腕让自己停止战栗，然后猛地将挡住对方脸的兜帽摘了下来。

但丁感觉自己被无形的手遏住了脖子。维吉尔满是裂痕的脸充斥在他的视野。他的皮肤失去原有的颜色，灰色的皮肤在每一个动作下不断增加新的裂纹，像一面年久失修而开裂的墙。如同死人的面庞上只有那双眼睛是充满生机的，但里面却装满了怒火和恨意。

但丁不明白为什么维吉尔会以这样破碎的形态存在。是Urizen的消失使他如此？又或许在维吉尔人魔分离之前他便已经这样近乎崩塌？这个绝望的猜测让但丁感到悲伤和愤怒。他小心翼翼的想去碰触维吉尔，却迟迟没有下手。维吉尔看起来太脆弱了，但丁怕自己碰坏他。

“怎么？现在这样反而认不出来我了吗，兄弟？”

被压在但丁身下维吉尔轻笑着张开双臂，看起来就像要给但丁一个拥抱。但丁冷着脸，在维吉尔抬起手的一瞬间将他的双臂按在地上。

他看到了维吉尔已然出鞘的阎魔刀和指向他后背的刀刃。

但丁轻易便夺走了维吉尔手里的阎魔刀。刀刃擦着维吉尔的脸插在地上。维吉尔没有躲避，他直直的看着但丁，用和Urizen一样的眼神。冰色的瞳里凝结着寒冬般冷漠的恨。

“你为什么这么固执？”

但丁的声音因为压抑的怒火而颤抖。有一瞬间他真的想将阎魔刀插进兄长的胸口。但他做不到。

至少在刚刚才手刃过维吉尔一次的现在，他做不到。

“你什么都不知道。”

维吉尔笑得轻蔑，他将视线移开，脸上被划开的伤痕溢出血珠，流进他脸上的裂纹里，变成诡异又艳丽的红色纹路。

“那你来告诉我。”

但丁捏住维吉尔的下巴，强行将维吉尔的脸扭过来。他的力气大概用的太大了，维吉尔脸上露出吃痛的神情，眉头紧紧的皱着，眼里的厌恶和排斥清晰可见。

但丁不知道自己现在是怎样的表情，想必不是很好。因为维吉尔在对上他的眼睛后收起了笑容和嘴边的讽刺。维吉尔绷起嘴角，唇的裂缝里露出人类柔软的血肉。他垂下眼帘，将本该抛弃却残留在恶魔半身里的感情挡住，银白的睫毛遮盖住一切不该显露的软弱。

“我没有多少时间了，但丁。”维吉尔的声音轻得像飘在空中的尘埃，但这句话在但丁听来依旧刺耳无比，“做你该做的吧。”

面对维吉尔殉道者一样的表情，但丁反而停住了。他渴望的从来不是维吉尔的死亡。他还记得在维吉尔从他手中坠落后的每个夜晚，他都会梦到自己和维吉尔共同战斗的场景，梦里的他发自内心的感到愉快和安全，放心的将后背交给自己的手足。但几乎每一次，这场梦都会以维吉尔的坠落结尾。他会从梦中惊醒，然后再也无法入眠。他追寻着维吉尔的踪迹，在绝望中奢求自己的兄长终有一日能回到他身边。这才是他战斗的意义。

但丁抚摸上维吉尔脸侧的伤口。那道伤口迟迟没有被恶魔之力治愈，大概是因为维吉尔的身体实在是过于虚弱。他的手指压在伤口上，伤口重新冒出血珠，将裂缝染得更加艳丽。

维吉尔皱了皱眉。他无法理解但丁正在做什么。丧失的人性让他只记得对但丁的恨，那些多余的复杂的情感都被他当做软弱的一面丢弃了，留下的残渣在浓烈的杀意面前不值一提。对于现在的他来说，如果无法杀死但丁，那么被但丁所杀便是他唯一的结局。如果但丁并不打算如此的话——维吉尔看了看旁边的阎魔刀，思考着怎么能把插进地里的阎魔刀插进但丁的胸口。

但丁憋在心里的怒气因为维吉尔的动作再次燃了起来。他早就知道他们永远不可能互相理解，他一直都知道。

但丁将维吉尔身上破破烂烂的披风撕扯开，脆弱的布料被撕成一片破布，铺在他们两人身下。但丁压着赤裸的维吉尔，抬起维吉尔的双腿，用胯顶在兄长的两腿之间。他对上维吉尔看疯子的眼神，笑得张狂又凄凉。

“这就是我该做的，维吉尔。”

他早该不择手段的将维吉尔留在自己身边。

疼痛贯穿了维吉尔的脊背。但丁强硬的将自己插进了他的身体，干涩的甬道因为粗暴的动作而受伤开裂，紧绷的穴口让两个人都不好过，即使如此，但丁还是固执的用蛮力一下下顶进维吉尔的身体，企图顶到最深处。粘稠的血液在但丁抽插时一股股往外溢，撕裂的痛感仿佛要顶到维吉尔的内脏。维吉尔挣扎着，他想用阎魔刀刨开自己弟弟的脑子，看看但丁究竟哪里有问题。却被但丁反手按住，用阎魔刀将他的肩钉在了地上。

“呃啊！！”

维吉尔发出痛苦的喊叫，声音因为沙哑的嗓子而撕裂又微弱。鲜血顺着他的身体流淌，和裂纹一起形成了纹身似的花纹。不断涌出的血液淌成一片，被旁边的Qliphoth不断吸收。他因为失血变得有些头晕，疼痛又使他前所未有的清醒。但丁抬着他的双腿，将他折叠到一个令他韧带生痛的角度，牵动着插进肩膀的刀刃。他疼得呼吸颤抖，无法动弹，只能任由但丁在他身上发泄怒火。

“停下，但丁！”维吉尔的怒吼里透着深深的无力和挫败，“你疯了吗？”

“是啊，哥哥。”但丁自嘲的笑了笑，看着维吉尔的眼睛透过他看向更远的地方，“或许我们在很久以前就已经疯了。”

但丁抽出维吉尔肩膀的阎魔刀，一把钉进维吉尔的小臂。维吉尔把疼痛的嘶吼闷进嗓子里。被刺穿的胳膊挣了一下，这一下大概刺进了他的骨缝，维吉尔没能把胳膊从刀刃上拔下来。他转而企图用腿踹开身上的但丁，却被但丁抓着双腿用力折叠起来。粗暴的动作在维吉尔的身上留下青紫色的印痕，让他本身就破碎的身体看起来更加凄惨。被扯开的穴口完全吞进了但丁的性器，血液在但丁进出时被迫成为了润滑剂。温热的血液和维吉尔的皮肤比起来像是炙热的岩浆，只有冰凉的皮肤下血管的跳动能让但丁感觉到维吉尔的生命。维吉尔身体里流出来的血和他刚刚战斗还没来得及愈合的伤口流出的血混在一起，将地面染成血泊，像是刚做完血祭的圣坛。

但丁并不想伤害维吉尔，可维吉尔实在让他感到火大。维吉尔对自己做的事让但丁感到愤怒和伤感。如果可以他更愿意暴打一顿自己只顾追求力量的兄长。他们分开太久了，除了互相厮杀之外已经忘记了其他的相处方式，仿佛整个你死活我才是他们该做的事。可但丁知道不是。从始至终都不是。恰恰相反，他们从来都是缺一不可的存在。命运的磁石将他们牢牢地吸在一起，不论他们愿不愿意。他们从出生开始就拥有彼此。他们是无形的共生体，是彼此的半身。

“维吉尔。”

维吉尔下意识抬起头，正对上但丁的双眼。但丁湛蓝的眼眸里溢满了悲伤和思念，这些情感令维吉尔措不及防。不知为何，他竟感到揪心。

这种感情是多余的。维吉尔对自己说，却无法让自己不去在意。

但丁还记得他以前和维吉尔度过的日子，他的哥哥在他黏上来的时候看似嫌弃的推开他，却会在吻他时回吻。维吉尔的唇总是有些凉，缺少血色。但丁就含着他的唇，用自己的口腔将它焐热。都还青涩的他们只会纠缠彼此的舌，较劲一样把对方的舌堵回去，然后将自己的舌侵进对方的领地。维吉尔的唇在接吻之后会变得艳红，半笑不笑的勾着嘴角。融化成水的蓝眼睛注视着他，带着但丁那时还无法完全理解的感情。

此刻的但丁像回忆中那样试探着轻吻维吉尔，和刚刚粗暴的动作截然相反的吻让维吉尔十分不自在。但丁的唇柔软又温暖，让他忍不住想要逃走。湿润的舌在他毫无防备的时候挤进他的口腔，干渴的身体不顾主人的意愿汲取着唯一的水源。但丁的舌面舔过他的上颚，扫荡他的牙龈和舌苔，用无法拒绝的力度纠缠住他的舌。唾液湿润他裂开的唇。维吉尔半闭着眼，银灰的睫毛为心中的悸动颤抖，喉咙里发出几声呜咽。他习惯了承受他人的恶意，早就忘记怎么接受别人的善意。

维吉尔用没被钉住的手推着但丁的肩膀，虚弱的身体没有将但丁推动，反而牵扯着肩膀伤口流出了更多的血液。他的手更加无力，抵在但丁肩膀的手堪堪挂在那里，比起推阻反而更像在拉近对方。

开始适应了侵犯的身体不再单纯感到痛苦。但丁缓和下来的动作里带着不易察觉的欲望和其他不可言表的感情。这些对维吉尔来说都太陌生和奇怪。被恨和杀意侵占的理智不足以使他理解但丁的意图，但逐渐鲜明的触觉使他感到了疼痛之外的感受。在体内四处戳弄的阴茎让他感觉又酸又涨，又在但丁顶在某处的周围时不自觉的颤抖。逐渐失去身体的控制令他心底浮起些许恐惧，他扭着腰躲避，却始终逃不开这种感觉。

“但丁……”维吉尔咬着牙，几乎是从齿缝里挤出话，“停、别再……”

但丁只是沉默的看着他，那双令他痛恨的眼眸尖锐无比，仿佛看透了他恨意下的软弱。维吉尔曲起膝盖想把但丁从身上踹下去，赤裸的脚底踩在但丁的脸上，却无法撼动他分毫。但丁抓住他的后膝盖，在乱动的他的小腿上狠狠地咬了一口。维吉尔一瞬间感觉自己要被撕下来一块肉。但丁咬得像饿疯的野狗一样用力，牙齿深深刺进他的皮肤，温热的口腔对维吉尔来说像烙铁一样烫，留下的鲜艳的齿印像是烙印。

“你个疯子。”

维吉尔从牙缝里挤出一句咒骂。但丁在他看不到的地方轻轻笑了一声，苦涩的嘲意让维吉尔牙齿发酸。这样的但丁使维吉尔感到陌生。没有惹人恼怒的话语，没有浓烈刺骨的杀意，只有沉默的针锋相对和无声的怒火。似乎一切都脱离了他的控制，不论是但丁，还是他自己。维吉尔咬住下唇。脸上的伤口已经开始愈合了，他却觉得依旧疼痛。

但丁探索维吉尔的身体。他凭借着半魔人出色的记忆很快就找到了维吉尔要命的一点。维吉尔在被顶上敏感点时迸发出一声措不及防的呻吟，声音闷在嗓子里，变成哭泣一般的哽咽。他闭着眼睛拒绝与但丁对视，努力绷紧的身体却在快感的冲击下一次次变得柔软温热。他的手紧紧扣进地面，指甲因为过于用力的动作开裂，苍白的指尖浮现血丝。痛觉和快感混合成奇怪的官能感，让他的大脑变得昏沉沉的。对力量和杀死但丁的执念被欲望压下心头。

不该是这样的。维吉尔无声的对自己说。他们不该是这种关系，这种感情也不该出现在他们之间。

可维吉尔无法无视内心浮现的熟悉又陌生的温暖，和但丁温水冲刷过身体一般的目光。但丁将他的双腿架在肩上，空出来的手小心翼翼的僵硬的抚摸过他被染红的皮肤，白里掺着些灰的皮肤里填满了他们的血，因为他们正在进行的性事浮现出一层浅浅的粉。但丁温热潮湿的口腔盖住他的乳尖，电流窜过维吉尔的脊背让他缩起脚趾。维吉尔抿着唇将呻吟闷在胸口，但无法挡住自己逐渐挺立的性器。

维吉尔后穴被撑裂的伤口凝成血痂，在但丁激烈的动作下又一次次裂开，露出新生的粉肉。除了血液之外的液体从他的体内往外溢，透明的液体和血缠在一起，像是什么处女的破处现场。他的括约肌紧咬但丁的阴茎，甬道不受控制的绞住但丁的柱体不愿放开，粉嫩的软肉在但丁进出时不断被翻弄出来。但丁一次次隔着薄薄的肠壁戳弄他的前列腺，过多的快感让他一度感觉身体仿佛不是自己的。

但丁紧紧地抱着维吉尔，像抱着自己仅剩的希望。他埋在维吉尔的颈窝，血腥味混着尘土以及维吉尔身上特有的木香，调成对他来说最残忍却欲罢不能的毒药。所有曾经的渴望和执念都化在这个紧紧的拥抱里。维吉尔被但丁抱得喘不过气，有什么无形的东西压在他的心口，令他窒息。

“但丁……”维吉尔的声音有几分迷茫。他质问自己一般呼唤但丁，退却的杀意让他想起了曾经自己看重过的、无法割舍的感情。记忆被他抛弃，但它们留下的伤疤却刻在维吉尔的心脏上。他鲜活的生命跳动着，喊叫着，令他不自觉回应了但丁的拥抱。

但丁先是僵硬了一下，随即惊喜的从维吉尔的颈窝里抬起头。但他的笑容还没来得及展开就凝结在了脸上。

维吉尔趁但丁的视线被遮蔽的时候拿到了阎魔刀，刀刃穿刺过但丁不设防的胸口，深入得连刀柄都碰到了但丁的身体。

“为什么你就是学不会放弃？”

但丁的声音里隐忍着愤怒。他甚至没将胸口的刀刃拔掉，就掏出腰间的白象牙，枪口对准维吉尔的眉心。颤抖的枪口后，维吉尔淡漠的看着他，眼里飘着风雪。

“难道我们不都是如此吗？”

维吉尔的嘲笑像烙铁刻在但丁的眼中。但丁撇过脸，露出一个自嘲的笑容。

“你说得对，维吉尔。”

他再次转过头，面无表情。

砰。

他开了枪。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及冰恋！请注意雷区！

维吉尔死了。暂时的。

但丁看着他的兄长瞪着他的那双眼睛渐渐凝固，像玻璃晶体一样，漂亮的冰色的瞳孔被蒙上一层灰色的霜。原本皱着的眉松软开，反而让维吉尔此刻的表情比活着的时候更加柔软。但丁盯着维吉尔射进去的那颗子弹，弹孔里涌出的鲜血在惨白的皮肤上开出一朵鲜艳的绽放的彼岸花。他知道维吉尔不会死，至少不会因为一颗子弹，一颗连魔力都没有灌输的子弹，但是——

但是。

但丁笑了，他的嗓子沙哑，笑出的声音更像是在哭。但他不会哭。至少，不再会了。为维吉尔流的眼泪已经在二十年前流干了，此刻内心剩下的只有空洞，那颗为维吉尔所跳动的心空无一物，随着维吉尔渗进树根里的血液一起，变得冰冷，变得阴暗。

他的手上还沾着血，或许是自己的，或许是维吉尔的。他分不清。维吉尔插进他胸口的阎魔刀还没拔出来，顺着刀鞘流出的血液滴在维吉尔赤裸的身体上，让他逐渐冰凉的身体变得温热，反而比他活着的时候更暖。但丁抚摸过维吉尔的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，和微张的唇。他想擦掉维吉尔脸上的泥土，却只在他脸上留下更多的血污。维吉尔沉默的看着他，放松的眸子里倒映着但丁的影子，像是在回视他一般。微张的口里仿佛还剩着没说出的话，口型像是“但丁，停下”“但丁，你不该这么做”又或者“但丁，我恨你”。

鬼使神差的，但丁吻上了维吉尔的唇。用虔诚的、轻柔的吻。维吉尔的唇比刚刚更加冰冷干燥，即使染上血液也只是让它变得黏腻腥臭。但此刻的维吉尔是如此的温顺安静，就像曾经的他，无言的承受但丁的一切。但丁如此后知后觉，察觉到了曾经维吉尔带给他的一切。他无言的爱，嫌弃背后的包容和无奈，抬起的唇角后轻轻的叹息。

此刻的维吉尔安静得像个布娃娃，任由但丁摆弄，不会回应，也不会反抗。失去温度的肢体也变得瘫软。但丁把拔出的阎魔刀插在维吉尔身边，严重贯穿的刀伤在魔力的修补下很快就愈合了，伤口也不再流血。他就着之前的那些鲜血，开始再次撞击维吉尔的身体，一次又一次，像是期待对方会突然起来揍自己一顿一般，像是渴望对方能做出什么反应一般。然而虐待一般的暴行只是一次次将维吉尔死亡的现实摆在但丁面前。维吉尔失去控制的肌肉泄出体液，身体被撞得上下耸动。但丁用维吉尔的胳膊挡住失去光泽的眼球，抬起维吉尔的双腿将它们缠在自己腰上。维吉尔的唇被他吻得泛着水光，反而多了几分生的气息。

但丁记得维吉尔在床上总是沉默无比。他会咬住牙，紧紧地抿着唇，仿佛体验到的快感是对他的一种考验。他绷着脸，眯起的眼尾却泛起红色。他会闭上眼，或者把自己的胳膊蒙在脸上，企图遮挡自己对情事的反应，却拦不住缠着但丁的腰越来越紧的双腿。而但丁执着于把这样的维吉尔弄出点声音。有时候他会用手指插进已经被塞得满满当当的后穴，或者在维吉尔要射的前一刻握住维吉尔的阴茎。维吉尔会用带着水汽的眼睛瞪着他，威胁的低声叫他的名字。但丁从未觉得自己的名字能被念得这么好听。

“维吉尔。”

但丁低声的喃呢，尽管明知维吉尔不可能有回应。他的声音里透着无法掩盖的寂寞，在Qliphoth创造的幻觉里回响着。他抱起维吉尔的上半身，将维吉尔的双臂搭在自己肩上，造出像是在回拥他的假象。手指抚摸过维吉尔浸满血的后背。维吉尔的皮肤干燥开裂，即使浸在血水里也没有分毫的好转，渗透的血液将他的皮肤染得暗红，沟壑里的深红纹路像极了纹身。从维吉尔的后背一路蜿蜒到他的脸上，像是被什么不洁的东西附身一样。

从前的维吉尔不是这样的。维吉尔的皮肤总是白皙柔软的，在阳光下白得泛光。他比起和但丁出去更喜欢坐在家里读书，所以他总是要比但丁白上好几分。从来不用保养的皮肤不知为何一点瑕疵都没有，甚至连淤青都无法在他身上长期停留。但丁羡慕极了，总要在他肩膀留下几个血牙印才能解恨。维吉尔嗤笑着说他幼稚，却也回报了他同等数量的齿印。

但即使如此，现在的维吉尔也依旧美极了。破碎重组的身体依旧充满力量，肌肉的线条鲜明可见，纤细的手指修长饱满，睫毛像停留在叶梢的蝴蝶翅膀，银色发丝在光芒的照耀下仿佛透明。但丁吻着维吉尔的耳根，一路吻到肩头，就像他从前喜欢做的那样。然后，张开口，用力撕咬。

维吉尔被撕裂的伤口里潺潺流出深红的血液，和艳丽的红色交织起来。但丁亲吻他，啃咬他，一次次撞击他的前列腺。被搅动的血液泛着血沫，甚至不再温热。他不敢想维吉尔曾经的遭遇，他是否之前也经历过这样的死亡。但丁能感觉到维吉尔的身心都已经残破不堪，布满伤痕，那些是他给予的、蒙达斯给予的，维吉尔自己给予的——但更多的是但丁给予的，那些伤口曾经割在维吉尔身上，现在割在但丁心口。他抱紧维吉尔，像是要把对方揉进身体一样用力，手却不自觉温柔的抚摸，像是怕把对方碰碎。维吉尔的唇就贴在他的耳畔，似乎在对他喃喃低语——

不是似乎，维吉尔就是在对他低语。

“……但丁。”

但丁以为自己听到了幻听。维吉尔的声音如此微弱，甚至比树根里的血流声还要小。他松开怀抱，忍不住去确认声音的真假，于是正对上维吉尔充斥着仇恨的眼。火焰在维吉尔眼中的冰川里燃烧，刺骨又焚身。不知道为何，但丁反而感到安心。面前的维吉尔还是他所熟悉的、痛恨的、却又愿意倾尽一生去寻找和爱的兄长及……伴侣。

“我不知道你、咳……你还有这种变态的癖好。”

维吉尔断断续续的说。他的声音还不平稳，说两个字就要停一停，干涩的喉咙痒得发痛，咳嗽中呕出凝结的血块。他此刻什么都看不见，还未恢复的视觉让他陷入一片黑暗，只能感受到身下坚硬的地面和身上压着的人。但丁用手擦掉维吉尔嘴角的血，维吉尔感觉到但丁的触摸，偏过头躲了一下，却没能彻底躲开。那块凝结的血被碾碎揉开，顺着维吉尔的脸颊留下一道血痕。但丁的手很热，比他刚苏醒的身体要热得多，暖和的温度令人眷恋，却令维吉尔恐惧。

恐惧。这是自从维吉尔失去人类半身之后再也没有感受到的情感。他本以为放弃软弱无能的一面就不会再感受到恐惧。但现实并非如此。感情不像记忆或人性能够被分离，他无法掌控它们，只能压制它们。然而此刻因为但丁——永远是因为但丁——被掩盖的、尘封的、可笑的感情像洪水冲垮了脆弱的屏障，魔性的半身从未感受过如此屈辱和不安，他像大海里的一叶扁舟，被但丁涌来的情感冲得四分五裂，而自己却因为失去了人性的一面，无法理解但丁的情感而始终够不到岸边。和这些比起来，身体上的疼痛不过是火上浇油的落井下石罢了。

维吉尔什么都看不到，他的视野里甚至没有光芒，此刻唯一的依靠便是但丁。他向身边摸索，寻找自己的武器，却摸到了但丁的手。他像触电一样猛地缩了回来，却被但丁抓住了左手，十指相扣的握住，压在地上无法挣脱。恨意漫上他的咽喉，让他恶心得想要作呕，甚至想把但丁的手砍掉。但挣扎只会换来但丁更加用力的禁锢，好不容易愈合的伤口再次开裂，他咬牙切齿，又无可奈何。

“为什么……”维吉尔问。发自内心的，他始终对但丁的所作所为感到困惑。他对但丁仅剩的恨和怒火让他对但丁的理解变得片面，剩下的谜团像一片迷雾困扰在维吉尔的眼前，他能看到但丁在自己面前，却抓不到他，感受不到他。他伸出手，只抓到一把水汽，拔出刀，只划破一片空气。

于是他问：“为什么不杀了我？”

但丁没有说话。维吉尔看不到但丁此刻的表情，或许但丁还在用他看不懂的眼神看着他，或许像他一样面带恨意，又或许只是单纯的嘲笑他的无知。他不知道。涌上大脑的种种可能令他心烦意乱。他躲不开但丁的唇，印在他锁骨的吻比烙铁还滚烫。他的喉咙里发出一声小动物示弱一般的呜咽，身体不自觉的颤抖。苏醒过来的感受器将但丁带来的欢愉一丝不落的传递给维吉尔，阴茎顶弄过他前列腺时的快感让他无法抑制自己的声音。他的眼眶为此湿润，为数不多的水分似乎都聚集于此，在维吉尔眨眼的时候迫不及待的倾泻而出。他抬起胳膊，企图挡住流露出的脆弱，却被但丁按住右臂，泪水被轻柔的吻走。而维吉尔恨极了这一切。

光芒在但丁的吻后刺进维吉尔眼里。他眼前的一切都变成光斑一样的色块，可即使如此，他依旧睁大眼睛，但丁的身影刻在他的视网膜上，灼烧着他的玻璃体。但丁蓝色的眸子里满是细腻的情感，淹没了维吉尔的口鼻。他愤恨的咬住但丁的脖颈，用但丁的鲜血为即将窒息的自己博得一口空气。但丁的脉搏就在他的唇齿下跳动，鲜血充满他的口腔。这种程度的伤口杀不死半魔，更何况他已经虚弱得甚至无法咬掉但丁一块血肉。但这至少能让维吉尔清醒，也能提醒维吉尔他们的立场。

他们应该站在对立面，而非彼此身旁。维吉尔忘了自己为何会这么想，从何时起开始这么想。那部分记忆已经被他抛弃了，留下的泡影也在恨意的冲击下烟消云散。梦魇如潮汐漫上维吉尔的脚腕。维吉尔在放开但丁的脖颈后移开视线，正看到身侧被插进树根的阎魔刀。他的老伙伴此刻对他来说仿佛沉重的负担，他摸不到它，拿不住它，更无法使用它。但丁察觉到了他的视线，也看向了身旁的阎魔刀。银色的刀鞘在阳光下泛着淡蓝色的光，但丁还记得每一次这把刀插入自己胸口的感觉。

“我们互相厮杀了多少年，维吉尔。但我们从来没有真正杀死过对方。”但丁看向维吉尔的双眼，企图用自己的温度融化对方眼中的冰。他摸了一把自己脖颈的伤口，脸上不自觉闪过自嘲的笑，“或许我们根本不必如此。”

面前但丁的样子太过陌生，仿佛是长了但丁容貌的另一个人。维吉尔在但丁加快的动作下战栗不止，根本抑制不住呻吟和眼角的生理盐水。他在但丁在他敏感点摩拭时吸着鼻子叫喊，低沉的吼声里除了不满和怒火还带着几分情欲。他不愿承认，此刻自己因为但丁而动情，但挺立的阴茎确实顶到了但丁的小腹。本能绞紧的后穴包裹着但丁灼热的性器，快感像浪潮一波波涌来。维吉尔的脊背感到仿佛被轻微电击一般的酥麻，塌下的腰扭动着，比起想要挣脱更像是迎合，粉嫩的软肉一次次被翻搅出来，交合处的血沫也被动情的爱液所替代。

维吉尔感觉但丁在自己体内膨胀，阴茎跳动着蓄积勃发。他在但丁握住自己的阴茎时发出一声短促的、类似尖叫的呻吟。他不愿射在但丁手里，但是但丁精准的扣弄他沟壑上的敏感处，一边撸动他的阴茎一边在他体内进出，淫秽的水声和肉体碰撞声强奸着维吉尔的耳朵，让他更加口干舌燥。这一切都超出了他的控制。但丁的脸埋在他的颈窝，低低地在他的耳畔叫着他的名字。洒出的热气灼伤维吉尔赤裸的肩膀。维吉尔缩着脖子，为了压制住几分自己的声音几乎要把自己的牙咬碎。可他始终敌不过人类躯体的本能，即使他拥有再固执的意念，也无法阻止这一切。

但丁的喘息和维吉尔的叫喊重叠在一起。维吉尔眼前闪过白光，大脑一片空白。他眨了眨眼，把眼里最后的水雾晾干。黏腻的触感粘在他的小腹和胸口。但丁没有射在他的体内，他在最后一刻退了出去，两个人的精液沾满他的身体，红肿的穴口一张一合的吐着交合时涌入的血和透明的体液。维吉尔感觉自己要散架了，身体没有一处不在痛。他是如此想就地把但丁碎尸万段，可他连阎魔刀都要拿不起来了。他自嘲的嗤笑，胳膊盖住自己的双眼。幻境里的阳光太刺眼了，让他眼眶痛得发酸。

但丁将维吉尔拉扯起来，脱下外套罩住兄长赤裸且薄弱的身体。维吉尔挡了一下但丁的手，但红色的外套还是套在了他的身上。那上面充满了血的味道，但更多的是汗水、酱汁、芝士和冰激凌的气味。维吉尔为此颤抖了一下。他像突然从梦中惊醒一样。扰人的性欲和炙热的恨意褪去之后，他突然感觉浑身发冷。维吉尔从未感觉到如此慌张，冷汗在他后背凝结。但丁往前走了两步，对他伸出手，似乎在期待他牵住他的手。而维吉尔看着但丁带着薄汗的手掌，脸上一片空白。

他要输了。

维吉尔从未如此明确的察觉到。他不会被但丁杀掉。他会被但丁囚禁在身边，用他最痛恨、最厌恶的方式，做自己最不愿意做的事情。他看着但丁希冀的目光，颤抖的指尖，从未感到过如此恐惧。他不能如此。他不该如此。他不允许自己如此。

而留在维吉尔身边最后的选项正悬在他的头顶。

维吉尔用最后的，仅剩的一丝魔力，凝结成一把幻影剑，刺向头顶的果实。果实应声坠落，正掉进他的手心。

“什——”

但丁挣大了眼睛，他没能预料到这个。他几乎忘记了果实的事情。他企图抬手夺下那颗果实。但是太晚了，恶魔树的果实已经被维吉尔一口咬了下去。人血凝成的果实带着鲜血的腥臭和令人作呕的甜腻，无法言表的味道在维吉尔的体内凝结成力量。他感觉自己的血液在沸腾，伤口发烫，虚弱的心脏再次蓄积勃发的跳动起来。他痛苦的蜷缩在地面，为体内涌动的暗流感到身体上的痛苦。他听到但丁的惊呼，魔力的波浪吹飞了他的胞弟。

恶心的呕吐感过后是充盈的魔力。力量重新回到他的体内，维吉尔扶着阎魔刀。他的身体不再破碎，双手再次变得有力。维吉尔攥了攥拳，为恢复的——甚至比之前更加强大的力量露出发自内心的笑容。他拔出被插入地面的阎魔刀，捡起被扔到一旁的刀鞘将阎魔刀收纳，还顺手用魔力为自己凝结出一套合身的衣服。

但丁在重新起身看到维吉尔的一瞬间愣住了。因为维吉尔此刻看起来和曾经的他是那么相似。没有残破的斗篷，没有干裂的皮肤，修长的风衣下包裹着他健硕的躯体，连上挑的眼尾都和记忆中的弧度一模一样。唯一不一样的是他的眼睛，蓝色的瞳孔变成了黄绿色，瞳孔像蛇一样缩起来。

但丁记得那双眼，他怎么可能忘呢，那可是属于Urizen的眼睛。

“我就是永远无法阻止你，是不是？”

“我们都知道故事的结局，但丁。只是你一直不愿承认。”维吉尔的手放在阎魔刀的刀把上，做出拔刀的起手式，“来吧，兄弟。让我们结束这一切。”

但丁召唤出魔剑，目光沉淀下来。他早该意识到——不，或许他早就意识到了，只是不愿承认而已。他们除了互相厮杀直到分出胜负之外没有任何选择。这是他们的命运，他们无情又戏剧化的一生。但丁对视着维吉尔，看到他眼里燃烧的火，突然释然了。他紧紧握住魔剑，脸上的阴霾和犹豫一扫而光。他的嘴角上扬，变回那个其他人所熟知的但丁。

“是啊。差不多是时候结束了。”

但丁张扬的笑，却笑得决绝，还带着一丝解脱。他咬紧牙关，接下维吉尔砍来的第一刀。


End file.
